I Hate You
by weixuan18
Summary: [Oneshot]Freezing, icy cold exterior, with a heart filled with passion. Hanabi finds light, realizing that hate isn't so bad at all, but only...when you hate the right person......in the right way. [NarutoxHanabi] Fluff and a bit of angst. Enjoy!


**_A/N: Alright, after doing a NaruAnko fic, I have found that age difference can mean absolutely nothing sometimes. Meh, so after pairing Naruto with an older female, let's try younger this time, and well, who better than Hyuga Hanabi? _**

**_In this fic, she is eighteen, Naruto's twenty-one. Feel free to comment after you finish read this. Hope you guys enjoy it. XD _**

**_Disclaimer: Lol, can't draw people, for the love of god, I can't draw. So you are telling me that I own a manga series……that's not gonna happen…eva…… _**

* * *

I Hate You 

It was a very cheerful day in Konoha, spirits were high, everyone was in the best of their moods. Why? It was Valentine's Day. Couples were everywhere, chatting, kissing, cuddling, holding hands, and et cetera.

But one Hyuga Hanabi wasn't in that good a mood. Konoha's Yuki-hime _(Ice Princess)_ was currently sighing whilst sitting by the famous lake frequented by almost everyone in Hi no Kuni _(Fire Country)_, alone. Not a good sign. The frown on her face was evident as she had to endure all the lovey-dovey stuff she was exposed to. Not to mention that her sister was having a lot of fun with her boyfriend.

Now, don't get her wrong. She loved her sister with all her heart and she appreciated the fact that her sister wanted her to have fun as well, but really, she still felt kinda left out. She hated this day every year. She got nothing but trouble. It was always the same. Suitors, suitors and more suitors. As soon as she was fifteen, she hid herself within the Anbu headquarters, where she worked along with her team just to escape the horror.

_Pigs…all of them……_

Hyuga Hanabi was ranked fifth in terms of beauty in the weekly Kunoichi Times, seeing how Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata and Kuminitsu Tenten were before her. But hey, she was satisfied. She was only eighteen and she had years to grow, and already her figure was more than just desirable. She was humble really, though the Hyuga arrogance showed sometimes, she just couldn't help it, when your enemies are so freaking annoying, all you have to do is look down on them and they charge blindly.

She finally understood Neji's arrogant way of fighting. Too easy indeed. She was currently working under the special Jounin team, Omega. It consisted of the ever happy Sarutobi Konohamaru, the feral Inuzuka Kiba_ (Also Hinata's boyfriend……at the moment…kukuku……Erhem)_, the silent and stoic Hyuga Neji _(Arrogant bastard)_, quiet Aburame Shino _(That guy is just plain weird……)_, then there was Uzuki Yuugao sempai, and Mitarashi Anko _(Crazy bitch)_.

Ah, how could she have forgotten, the enigma, Team Omega's Taichou _(Captain)_, soon to be Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Hanabi wasn't actually surprised that most of the fame gained by the team was by Naruto. After all, he had the power, skills and looks.

She laughed so hard at Kiba's face when he found out that he was voted twelfth in terms of looks. Even Shino was the tenth. Konohamaru was eleventh and that was hilarious. He was caught by surprise too, but Moegi was happy and well, that's that. Neji was voted third, which wasn't that much of a surprise. For some unfathomable reason, Kakashi was voted second, even though no one saw what his face was like……

And of course, first was Uzumaki Naruto, currently deemed the most eligible bachelor of the village.

_Fangirls must be swamping him at this moment……lucky bastard……_thought Hanabi bitterly as she tried to avert her gaze from the kissing couples in front of her. She felt alone again, sure there were loads of people around her……but there was just this feeling of emptiness right within her heart……and somehow, Uzumaki Naruto was the only one that had been able to fill it.

She would never admit it, _never ever ever. _Naruto was an idol really, in terms of social relationships. He held his head high, never letting others' insults get to him; he stuck to his own nindo, and created a path for himself. Hanabi would have _loved_ to be able to live life that way. Freedom is something that comes at a heavy price for a Hyuga.

She sighed once again, _damn it……I'm starting to understand why Neji hates fate so much now……_

Just then, all the females within the area hushed. Hanabi ignored it, merely dismissing it as the fact that either they were all drowning, or they were all kissing. And due to the fact that she was feeling highly rebellious right now, she chose the first.

Silence, then soon, a slow sniggering was heard beside her and all the women began to chat amongst themselves in frenzy. Hanabi frowned, _can't I even get some sleep? _And with that, she opened her eyes and glared at the entity on her right, only to find a smirking blond gazing at her.

"Naruto?" cried out a surprised Hanabi. _What the…I thought he was killed by the last horde of fangirls…meh, rumours can't be trusted. _

Said blond merely gave an amused sigh, "I know what you're thinking and I deduce that you're positively evil Hanabi-chan." His grin held a tone that Hanabi hated. It was a challenge. Every time they met, Naruto would always try and push Hanabi down a peg or two. It was amusing for the rest of the team, but highly inappropriate for Hanabi.

So she scowled, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting trampled into the ground by fangirls?"

Naruto clutched his chest and mock-cried, "My, my Hanabi-chan, so harsh……"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what Hanabi-chan?" his eyes held that same mischievous glint.

_Grrrr……stupid blonds……_"Naruto……"

Naruto laughed, "Hai, hai, so, how's life?" It was ridiculous. She was going to blow up at his way of starting a casual conversation. He _knew_ she hated to talk about this subject……bastards, all of them.

"Alright, alright, I'm joking. Alright, get your butt off the ground and let's get going." The playful demeanor replaced by his serious work attitude.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "And why should I?"

Naruto grinned his famous 'foxy grin', "Because my dear Hanabi-chan, for your sake, I've given up on my free resting time and had opted to take on an S-rank assassination mission just to keep you occupied."

Hanabi's eyes widened, and she almost jumped up with glee, "_REALLY?!_ You mean I finally get to leave this hell hole and get some action?!"

Naruto chuckled and smiled warmly, "Yeah, figured you'd be bored. Now come on, time's running out. Don't get left behind now, Ojou-sama _(Princess)_……Hahahaha……" and with that, Naruto proceeded to walk away.

Hanabi merely growled at that comment, "I hate you, you know that?"

His faint voice could still be heard, "I love you too, Hanabi-chan."

* * *

**_Half an hour later…… _**

"Why did I even agree to this mission?" growled Hanabi as she hid in the shadows, watching and making sure that their target did not notice them. Oh, joyful target. He was a freaking rich bastard who basically found it fun to export _unwilling_ prostitutes to other places. Yeah, so mission, terminate the vermin.

Hanabi couldn't help but find it very satisfying though, the fact that her captain had chosen _such_ a mission for her. It was clearly so that she could vent some stress. _Why must he be so damn caring?_

Naruto smirked, "Alright, move." And at that command, they charged into action. Honestly, why the hell was this an S-rank assassination? Oh, yeah, forgot to mention the fact that there were at least two hundred missing nins protecting the fat ass. But obviously, Hanabi and Naruto had the skill to evade all of them, so they went for the core, and in a matter of seconds, the deal was done.

As soon as the head of the bastard went rolling, Hanabi gave a snort, _serves you right, damn, men are all pigs……_

But just then, she noticed that crazy maniacal smirk on Naruto's face, _Oh no…oh hell no……tell me he's not going to…… _

Naruto had then yelled at the top of his voice, "Oh Minna-san!" and in an instant, fifty A-rank Missing-nins appeared in front of them.

Hanabi's eyes widened and she gaped at her captain, for once not understanding what the heck was going on.

Naruto summoned Kyuubi's chakra and gazed at Hanabi, with three simple words, "Let it out." And with that, he flashed off, killing off the missing-nins one by one.

Those words…they were like a whisper. Yet, they shocked her to the core. _How did he……. _But she had barely enough time to think, before the missing-nins start barreling attacks at her.

"Grrr…fine, have it your way, Hakke: Kushou! _(Eight trigrams: Empty Palms)_" And slowly, the rage within her build, growing and growing, all the boredom, jealousy, melancholy, frustration mixed with her anxiety. She roared as she yelled out her final attack, "You're in for it! Hakke Raiton: Sanbyaku Rokuju-ichi Shou! _(Eight trigrams: Three Hundred and Sixty One palms)_"

And in a frightening frenzy, she let it all out, charging her fists with her thunder elemental chakra nature, she pummeled the remaining missing-nins to oblivion. It was such a majestic sight! She was flowing through her katas with precision and grace. Her moves held no hesitation, truly living up to her ruthlessness that she was well-known for.

Finally, the attack was finished, and everyone within five metres of her was decimated. She had used up more power than she intended in that last attack and therefore was currently gasping for breath.

A huge explosion occurred outside and that gave her a clear message: Naruto had finished the job. And indeed, a second later, he flashed in front of her, eyes amused and that damn smirk growing wider by the second, "So, how did it felt Hanabi-chan? More eventful than just watching others kiss their heart out?" he teased.

Hanabi ignored him blatantly and shunshin-ed away, not wanting to hear anymore, for fear for her sanity.

Naruto chuckled at her hot-headedness, glad that he added more humanity to the girl, and so he too followed her, "Hiraishin no jutsu!" And in that familiar yellow flash, he was gone.

* * *

**_Back in Konoha…… _**

"What the HELL was that about? Why did you attract unnecessary attention?" Hanabi was about to tear his throat out. That was how frustrated she was.

Naruto seemed amused, "Ah, that, I thought you wanted some excitement to spice up your life." He was flirting with her and she knew it. He _always_ did this.

"What do you want from me? Why the hell do you keep torturing me like this?! Can't you just leave me alone?! I HATE YOU! I BLOODY HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY DAMN SIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

She had no idea what was happening to her, the frustration she had let out earlier on seemed to have a larger effect on her than she thought. She hated his smile, she hated his grin, she hated his posture, she hated his face, she hated his body, she hated his goddamn caring personality, she HATED him! Why can't he just get the idea and leave?!

Tears were falling and she had absolutely no idea why. Her heart was aching and she couldn't find the reason. It's just……she wants it all to stop. The pity, the sneering, the teasing…… "JUST STOP IT!" She screamed as her eyes glared with an intensity that would have melted enemies in an instant.

Sadly, Naruto was stubbornly dense, just like he chose to be and merely stood there, allowing the insults to fly past him, yet, his grin was gone, in place was a slight frown and what seemed liked disappointment.

And that was what Hanabi could not grasp. Why? Why was she feeling so ashamed at seeing his expression? Why did she feel so guilty?

Deep in her heart, she knew it. She had known it all along, yet she refuses to acknowledge it.

The sobs kept coming, she couldn't stop. She hated this. It was like before, where she was just a lonely little girl, crying herself to sleep due to the lack of love and friendship. Everywhere she went; it was either formal respect, or jeering from less privileged boys and girls.

But she had grown up, and she had found friends, her teammates and her previous Anbu colleagues all cared for her genuinely. But she could never forget how horrible…how devastating it was to just spend the whole day……alone. And the fact that Uzumaki Naruto basically spent three quarters of his life alone everyday……and still retained such a mature and confident image was admirable.

"Look, just…just leave……please……" Her heart was screaming at her for such a foolish sentence, yet she couldn't help it. She felt really vulnerable right now and couldn't bear to let others see her in this state. Her pride will not allow it, and it had nothing to do with her being a Hyuga. That was the message she was trying to get across to everyone all these years.

She doesn't give a damn about being a Hyuga, she wants others to acknowledge her presence because of _her_ power, not the clan's! She was an individual, and she hated it when people commented her achievements by using the clan as a metre. It was downright insulting. Naruto loved this part of her. The rebellious, fun-seeking, yet shy little girl.

Many would beg to differ, for they would not believe that Hanabi and the word 'shy' could even form a sentence before said person would erase your presence from this world. That was the impression most got, she was cold…_icy cold_. Yet Naruto knew better, within that petite frame of hers, there lies a heart, of the purest flames, yearning to burn brightly just like everyone else. She would lay down her life just to protect her village without a single moment of hesitation. She would risk her life to save a comrade without any orders. This was the Hyuga Hanabi everyone came to love. Especially Naruto.

He gave a silent sigh of exasperation before doing something that surprised Hanabi totally. He hugged her from behind.

Hanabi almost fainted when those strong arms enveloped her small body. His light breath could be felt blowing on her neck and his nose could be heard inhaling her scent. Her heart started beating faster, and immediately, a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hanabi-chan, stop pushing me away. I know what it's like. I know it better than anyone else. The meaning of being alone. The fear of losing everyone. But really, all you need to do……is to let it go." He whispered into her ear, giving her small kisses down the neck as he spoke.

Hanabi shivered at the contact, and it was all she can do to keep herself from moaning, "Naruto……what are you……" She quickly bit her lips. _Argh……what is he trying…… _

Naruto chuckled as he spun her around and stared into those white pale eyes, "You're not alone Hanabi. I'm there for you, always. Even if it means you beating me up every time you see me, I'll still be there. Because I am who I am. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one most unpredictable ninja in this village. And your future boyfriend."

And with that same familiar smirk on his face, he kissed her on the lips passionately, pouring his soul into her, wanting her to feel the love he felt for her, the tease he had in store for her, and the things she should have gotten a long time ago.

Hanabi couldn't help it. _God damnit, screw it all. _She kissed him back with vigor and moaned as she felt him suck gently on her tongue. She melted into the kiss and let him take dominance, which he used to great advantage. He knew his job, and he did it. He rid her mind of all negative emotions and brought her to their sanctuary.

It was he who pulled away first, his eyes laughing at the bliss Hanabi's face was currently showing, and totally adoring the look on her face as she licked her lips playfully. This side of her is finally emerging and Naruto loved it.

Hanabi without a moment's hesitation, pulled him in for another kiss, totally addicted to the warmth he was providing. It was bliss, heavenly, nirvana, whatever you want to call it. No words could adequately describe what she was feeling.

"So……you like it?" Naruto asked, totally amused. His eyes however, were dancing in joy as he gazed lovingly at _his_ hime. Hanabi bit her lips, and gave a smirk, "I still hate you, you stuck up bastard."

Naruto roared with laughter at that one, "Sure, sure, now, Hime-sama, would you grace me with your presence for dinner tonight?" he held out his hand, mock-acting like a gentleman, not that he had to.

Hanabi, for the first time in months, _giggled_, "Hai, hai. As long as you're paying."

Naruto faked sadness, "Oh my, are you trying to con me?"

That familiar mischievous glint appeared in _her _eyes now, "What if I am?"

"Ah, then we have a problem don't we? I think someone needs to be punished."

Hanabi squealed as Naruto pulled her in for a tight embrace, before he whispered gently in her ears, "You do know that I'm not going to let go right?"

Hanabi looked up and gazed into those cerulean orbs, that playful smile evident once again, "I know, that's why I hate you."

And amidst the fun and laughter, the sun slowly sets over the horizon. Who said that hate was all that bad?

* * *

**_HAHA, I totally enjoyed myself for this one. Now, now, this fic has no link whatsoever with my other NaruAnko "I Like You." The setting is somewhat the same, and I just did a contrast to see how it worked. _**

**_I try to get all aspects of love covered in these oneshots. Hope I did a good job. Well, anyways, review and tell me what you guys thought of it. _**

**_I might do a sequel for all of them, but that will be sometime later. For now, cheers. XD _**


End file.
